indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Demetrios
|profession=Demolitions expert Arms dealer }} Demetrios (a.k.a. Claw) was a demolitions expert on archaeological digs in Egypt, who later became an arms dealer in Mexico. He was also a collector of archaeological artifacts, including an Egyptian jackal headpiece which he killed to acquire. Biography Egypt Indiana Jones and Miss Seymour encountered Demetrios in 1908 in Egypt at the archaeological dig site of Kha the architect's tomb, being excavated by Howard Carter. Demetrios was in charge of setting the explosives used for clearing the roadway to the dig site. ]] After the tomb was opened, Demetrios murdered Rasheed Sallam, who was guarding the tomb, and removed the mummy to incite fear of a curse to cover his true crime: the theft of a headpiece in the shape of a jackal, with rubies for eyes.Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal With Indy's help, T. E. Lawrence eventually solved the murder case and confronted Demetrios, who escaped with the jackal headpiece''My First Adventure'' and headed for Greece However, Indy claimed later in life that although Lawrence left to confront Demetrios, his ship had left dock just minutes before Lawrence arrived. Indy kept a photograph of Demetrios from the 1908 meeting in his diary. At some point after this encounter, Demetrios lost a hand, which was replaced with a metal claw. Mexico By March 1916, Demetrios lived in the northern part of Mexico, supplying arms and explosives to Pancho Villa and was known simply as Claw. After negotiating a deal with Villa, he overheard the target of Villa's next raid: Ciudad Guerrero. Jones, captured by Pancho Villa's men, recognized Demetrios after Demetrios used Arabic to tell Indy and another captive to hurry up when unloading munitions. Later, Indy was sent to help pick up arms at Claw's house and confirmed that Claw was Demetrios. Demetrios sold the information about Villa's next raid to General Pershing, who then ordered a counterattack that drove Villa's gang from Ciudad Guerrero. Several nights later, Demetrios found Indiana breaking into his cupboard of archaelogical artifacts. Demetrios and Indy fought in the house, which eventually caught fire. During the fight, Demetrios was knocked into the weapons storage cellar and used a heavy machine gun against Indy, who fled with the jackal headpiece. Demetrios was killed when the gunpowder in his cellar exploded, causing his entire house to be destroyed. His severed claw landed close to where Indy had stopped to catch his breath. Behind the scenes Demetrios was played by Vic Tablian in Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal. Tablian had previously played the roles of both Barranca and the Monkey Man in Raiders of the Lost Ark. In August 1997, Tablian returned to the role of Demetrios to film the scene of his confrontation with T. E. Lawrence (with Joseph Bennett returning to play that role) during the production of [[StarWars:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'' Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] in Tunisia. This footage was used to bridge the Egypt and Tangiers segments for My First Adventure. Demetrios, as Claw, appears as the final Mexico level boss in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles video game on the NES. A loose adaptation of the "Mexico, March 1916" segment of the television episode, to recover the stolen Jackal headpiece, Indiana Jones confronts Claw in an abandoned silver mine where the demolitions expert survives his defeat to, according the game manual, "plan another dastardly plot". In the educational game The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Revolution, Demetrios's name was misspelled as "Demetrius". Appearances * My First Adventure *''The Mummy's Curse'' (Random House) *''The Mummy's Curse'' (Golden Book) *''Young Indiana Jones in the Curse of Kha'' * Spring Break Adventure *''South of the Border'' *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' game Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references ja:デメトリオス Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Greeks Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Deceased